


rejected porn gif drabble for billy russo

by gagmebucky (gagmebabes)



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagmebabes/pseuds/gagmebucky
Summary: i was doing porn gif drabbles, and this was a request for bucky but the characterization was billy. i rewrote the request as bucky per request but i still have the billy verison. kat wants to bookmark it so here you go. <3
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	rejected porn gif drabble for billy russo

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this gif (nsfw content warning): https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/omerD5hRLeKPP1f9zUCP2vmN9_z17s6cBYE134jYzsxfkDmye3354W1qNidVdz5objBajxfEm8vMKj2_4lH7glU38iIfSrdsvdAuXAtCMtx9zmf28LmqK1z896faxBMbnv8UfqF-
> 
> tumblr is @gagmebucky.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s it,” your family’s worst business rival breathes in your ear, the tip of his nose grazing your temple while the rest of you physically trembles around his cock wedged so deeply inside you. “You’re gonna cum, aren’t you, baby? I can feel you perfectly like this. Just fucking... squeezing.”

The position perches you halfheartedly on his thigh, your knee splayed over his, and your hips draw back-sideways so he can reside snugly within your channel. He’s a strong wall behind you, warm and grounding, hard yet soft because he was too busy with you after he barged in to take his suit completely off.

His hand curls just beneath your knee, keeping you nice and open as calculated thrusts relentlessly bump into that distinct spot inside you; that carved out spot he vindicated some months ago (and continues to). It, along with him, are proving to be a significant weakness.

A heat-flushed, lightly sweat-sheened expression, you can’t help but fuck back into him and the bubble his thick tip is threatening to snap. “Damn it,” you whine then whimper because his teeth nip at your jaw. “They’re going to be pissed.”

“I know.” Billy’s chuckle is with full disregard of your family’s time, entertained by the fact they’ve flew out to his office for a begrudging collaboration only to be brushed off so he can fuck you instead. “Fucking worth it, too. Why be in some stuffy meeting when I can be stuffed inside you, baby?” His forearm braces your hipbones and fills you to the hilt, voice a purr, “And, your pussy calls to me, and she takes priority.”

“It’s - it’s my job to be present,” you gasp, and your muscles start tensing up.

“No. Right now, your job is to take my cock, and you’re so good at it,” he cooes, sliding his fingers over your clit. “Don’t worry they’ll be proud. What skill it takes to land a contract without even showing up.” You can feel the devilish smile burning into your profile when he pins the button down. “Now let’s seal the deal with you milking the cum outta me?”


End file.
